


Gray stuffed teddy bear

by DumbNico



Series: My achy breaky heart [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Teddy Bears, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis starts to ponder over his body changing during his pregnancy, which causes him to get stressed.Luckly, Gueira is here to help with a stuffed teddy bear he bought.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: My achy breaky heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. The introduction of the teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Promare fic and it took me a lot of courage to write it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Meis stares at his reflection, with both love and fear. He looks down at his moving belly and wonders how much will he change. God, it was terifying. The though of his body changing made his stress levels rise. 

Was he truly prepared for this? What would happen to him, when he reaches full term? What would happen to the baby?

He went through enough hell, back as a burnish. He was not easily scared and mostly loved the feeling of adrenaline. 

But pregnancy is not the same thing as running from the law on his dirtbike. It's more than that. It tests with both your body and your sanity at some point.

Luckly, he's not alone. Gueira was loyal and loving to him, since the first day they met. Meis' stress would get lower, each time Gueira was around to wrap his arms around their developing little gift. 

They both wanted this. 

And if they could pick the stars, they would pick them all and give them to their baby.

Meis chuckles at the memory of his last conversation with Gueira. About their baby's gender. Gueira fussed a bit about the gender, hoping to have a baby girl, but he will agree with what his husband wants. Meis didn't care much about it. He just hopes that their little one is healthy. Healthy enough to wake him up at night with the kicking and squirming.

~○~

Later that day, Meis dozes off on the couch, as the baby got calmer. He didn't hear Gueira struggling to open the door with his hands full of groceries.  
The door finally opens and Gueira notices Meis dozing off, so he places the groceries nearby and wakes him up with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"What have you two been up to?" Gueira asks softly.

"Little one was pretty much training to be a fighter, while I got stressed about my body..." Meis groans and places his hands on his belly.

Gueira couldn't help, but smooch his husband. One little kick from their baby caused both to chuckle.

"Baby wants kisses too~" Meis laughed and lifted his shirt, so Gueira could smooch their baby.

"Still stressed about your body?" Gueira asked carefully.

"Yeah...Thinking of it scares me...Even though this baby's life matters to me..." Meis frowned.

Gueira lands a kiss on Meis' cheek and goes back to where he placed the groceries.

"I got ya something~ Close your eyes." He spoke.

Meis closes his eyes for a while and opens them, as soon as Gueira places a soft stuffed toy in his hands.

"A teddy bear? For me or the baby?" He asked curious. 

The teddy bear was gray, soft to the touch and had two cute black buttons for eyes. What Meis loved more about the teddy bear was the cute pink heart situated on its chest.

"It's for you. I talked to your doctor about the stress. She prescripted you some medication and told me to take a day off to spend some time with you." He murmured, knowing damn well his new boss won't let him take a day or two off. "But she also suggested me to buy you this teddy."

Meis smiled and felt completely relaxed at the touch of the soft teddy bear.

"Gueira...This means a lot to me..." Meis sobbed. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Gueira responded and kissed Meis' forehead again. "Try to sleep, okay? I'll go finish the nursery." 

Gueira went to do what he promised. To finish the nursery for their little one, as Meis fell asleep while cuddling his new teddy bear.

~○~

A few hours later, Meis is woken up by the baby's kicking and the smell of dinner. Just in time, he thought. He was getting hungry already, since he's eating for two.

He decides to take the teddy bear with him and head to the kitchen.

Gueira did the honorable thing of trying to make dinner for his husband and possibly their baby, causing Meis to smile brightly.

He sits down and places the teddy bear on his lap, as he recieves a kiss from Gueira and starts to eat.

"So, you like your new teddy bear?" Gueira asked smirking.

"Yeah...It's soft and cuddly. It works." Meis answered.

Gueira couldn't stop himself from smiling. Since their marriage, Gueira saw nothing but beauty and love radiating from Meis. Staring at his husband eating his dinner and rubbing his baby bump affectionately just made Gueira want to pick up Meis from where he is sitting and love him all night.

Meis finishes eating and goes back on the couch to try knitting some tiny socks. Gueira stares at Meis all the time and notices that the socks are too tiny to belong for their baby.

"You actually knitted socks for a stuffed toy..." Gueira murmured.

"I can make some socks for the baby too~" Meis chuckles as he puts the socks on the stuffed toy. "Just let me make some more clothes for Teddy."

"Do that tomorrow. We gotta sleep~" Gueira spoke softly as he gently picked up his husband off the couch.

Meis groans with an "Okay" and lets Gueira carry him all the way to their bedroom.


	2. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo pay a visit to the happy couple.
> 
> Meis has cravings.
> 
> And it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, guys. Chapter 2. 
> 
> To let you know, Lio is also pregnant. With twins. And Meis' water breaks. Gueira's reaction comes in Chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Galo knocks on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. No answer. He and Lio planned to pay a visit to the happy and expecting couple. But no one is answering the door.

"C'mon, guys. Open the damn door!" Galo whines. Lio is shivering behind him, since it's cold outside and Lio is also expecting their own little buddle as well. He and Meis joked about that, wondering if they'll give birth at the same time. 

"Maybe they are busy, babe. We should've call them before visiting." Lio spoke softly.

Just as Galo planned to answer, Gueira finally opens the door.

"Dude! We knocked like three times." Galo groaned.

"Sorry...Meis is at it again." Gueira murmured and allowed the two to enter their home.

"Stressed again? It's not good for him, you know." Lio spoke as he and Galo took off their coats.

"Yeah, I know, Boss. I bought him a teddy bear to calm him." Gueira groans and flops on the couch.

"A teddy bear? What are you two? Five?" Galo jokes.

"Galo, please-" Lio begs frustrated.

"It's okay, Boss. I think the idea is kinda silly too. Meis is literally knitting clothes for that thing..."

"That's kinda cute, actually. I wanna have one too~" Lio purred as he rubbed his belly and looked at Galo.

"I don't know about that." Galo responded.

"Please~" Lio begged while pouting.

"Okay. I'll buy you one when we leave..." Galo gave in.

"You can't never resist him." Gueira chuckled at Galo. "Boss gets what Boss wants~"

Meis hears their conversation, as he gets out of the bedroom. 

"Howdy, guys~" He greets them.

"Hi, Meis! How are you feeling?" Galo asks.

"A bit better. Gueira bought me a teddy bear to help me with the stress." Meis responded.

"Yeah, we know." Lio smiles.

Meis sits next to Gueira, where another round of belly smooching happens. Gueira has been doing it since they found out they are expecting.

"Gueira, you're gonna spoil the little kiddo." Galo chuckles.

"That's the plan~" Gueira purrs as he lands another kiss on Meis' lips.

"Don't act like you don't smooch our twins too~" Lio taunts Galo. "Anyway, do you know the gender yet?"

"Nah, we don't wanna know." Meis answers, smilling. "We painted the nursery yellow and I wanna see Gueira's face when our little bud is born~" 

"I know what type of guy Gueira is. I'm sure he's praying for a girl." Galo chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Gueira sighs. 

Everyone starts to laugh at Gueira, making him even more frustrated.

~○~

It's almost dinner time, and despite Gueira insisting that Galo and Lio stay for a while, they still had to go back home.

The house is quiet and Meis fell asleep again wit his teddy bear, but one small kick and a strong craving for soy sauce with ice cream woke him up. He didn't want to send Gueira shopping out in the cold night, but it seemed like their litte kiddo wants the weird food abomination really bad.

Gueira finished cooking, only to have his husband look over his shoulder.

"My cravings are back." Meis pouted. 

"Let me guess: Soy sauce on ice cream?" Gueira asked.

Meis nods. "It's okay, if you don't wanna go shopping."

"No, no. It's fine." Gueira reassured Meis, before grabing his coat and heading out the door. "Call me, if you need anything else."

Meis sits on the couch paciently with his teddy bear, as his husband and the father of his baby goes shopping to satisfy his cravings.

~○~

Gueira finally arrives home a few minutes later with the groceries, only to be hugged by Meis.

"I got what you craved. Want me to mix it for you?" Gueira purrs.

"Nah, I got it. You go eat your food." Meis answers.

Gueira goes to eat his plate, while Meis is mixing what he and their baby craves.

They both finish and go into their bedroom, but Meis starts groaning in pain with one hand on his belly and the other supporting his back.

"You okay?" Gueira asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a back pain." Meis answers softly.

He doesn't believe Meis, so he starts watching Meis climbing into bed and try to fall asleep with another shark plushie and on his pregnancy pillow.

"Babe, I forgot my teddy..." Meis murmurs.

"I'll go bring it. Just stay there..." Gueira says as he goes downstairs after the teddy bear.

Meis stares at the door waiting for Gueira, only to feels something wet between his legs.

Sitting up to check, Meis felt as if his blood got cold and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"No..." He whimpered. "No no no..."

He knew this was it. The time their kiddo wanted to come home.


	3. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Gueira finally have their baby girl. They named her Nina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho hoo~ the final chapter of my story. This one is longer because it's special. And I would be more happier, if I didn't accidentally delete the first part of this chaper.
> 
> Enjoy!

"GUEIRA!" Meis screamed from the bedroom, as he tried to get out of bed.

Gueira heard his scream and ran towards the bedroom, to see Meis grawling out of bed and leaving a puddle of liquid behind.

"Baby?! What's wrong?!" Gueira asked worried.

"Start packing up! The baby is coming!" Meis whimpered.

"T...the w...what?! THE BABY?! Oh my fucking God!" Gueira stuttered, before running around the house and stumbling, as he tried to pack things up for the hospital.

All Meis could do was to sit on the bed and breathe quickly, as he started feeling pain.

Gueira quickly packed up and put the bag in the car's trunk, before picking up Meis and carrying him to the car.

~○~

The road to the hospital was short, but for Meis, it felt like ages.

As they arrived, Gueira picks up Meis and carries him into the hospital, before dropping him on a nearby gurney.

As Meis groaned in pain, Gueira ran towards the reception.

"Uh...hi! My spouse is in labor! We need a room quickly!" Gueira huffed out the words.

"We are so sorry. We don't know if there are any rooms left. A lot of accidents happened this season." The nurse apologised.

"What do you mean? There gotta be a room left! Meis can't have the baby outside!" Gueira panicked.

"I'll try to find a free room. Please tell your spouse to relax and breathe." The nurse promised.

Gueira nodded and ran towards Meis.

"It's gonna be okay! We'll find a room! I won't let you have our baby outside or on this damn gurney!" Gueira tried to calm Meis.

"Gueira...Did you bring the teddy?" Meis asked.

"N...no. Fuck! I forgot it home!" Guera stuttered.

"GUEIRA!" Meis roared out in pain and anger. "You better get me that damned teddy bear!"

"I'll call Galo and tell him to bring the teddy bear. Just please don't kill me..." Gueira begged.

~○~

Galo finally arrived with the teddy bear, after getting the frantic call from Gueira. He brought Lio alongside, due to his wishes to help his friend, but they both didn't wish to walk upon Meis strangling the life out of Gueira.

"We brought you the teddy..." Galo announced.

"Just please let go of him..." Lio added.

Meis dropped Gueira and took the teddy bear. As he snuggled the teddy bear and cursed his spouse through his teeth, Gueira got up and tried to walk into the hallway for some air and probably space.

"Dude, where you heading at?" Galo asked as he gently grabbed Gueira by the shoulder.

"To safety..." Gueira answered.

Galo smiled and messed with Gueira's fluffy red hair.

"Let's grab some coffee, while things calm down." Galo suggested.

Gueira agreed and went into the hallway with Galo for some coffee.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Meis snarled at the two, as they got out.

"Gueira is trying to give you space...or probably running for his life..." Lio murmured.

Meis just let out a groan and went back to cursing his spouce.

Meanwhile, Gueira finally got some coffee with Galo and sat nearby Meis' room.

"So, you are going to become a dad?" Galo asked playfuly.

"Yeah...and it scares the hell outta me..." Gueira answered. "And I'm not just talking about being killed by my own husband..."

"Thinking that Lio will soon have our twins scares the hell outta me too...I'm scared that there would be complications...and that neither Lio or the twins won't make it..." Galo frowned.

"Things will be okay...All four of us will enter parenthood, I promise. You'll make a great dad!" Gueira reassured Galo with a tiny smile.

Thinking that all of these years, they've been known as the powerfull and the scary Mad Burnish, and now they are expecting a baby, brings Gueira to tears. He never believed that he and Meis would end up having a kid.

Soon as he finished his coffee, Lio appeared with some hospital gear in his hands.

"Gueira...time to put on this thing...Meis is ready to push."

~○~

For several long and painful minutes, all Meis did was to push and breathe, while sqeezing Gueira's hand and groaning like a wounded animal.

Soon as he let out a blood curdling scream, another tiny cry is heard, just as the doctor announced that the baby is out.

Meis lays down to relax, just as the baby was getting cleaned, and Gueira was called by the doctor to have the honor of cutting the umbilical cord. 

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced, as he placed the small baby in Gueira's hands.

"Oh God...She's so tiny..." Gueira cried happily.

"Please, bring me my baby...I'm dying to meet her..." Meis cried out from the bed.

Gueira brought the baby to Meis, and soon Meis took off his gown to make skin-to-skin contact with their brand new baby girl.

"Hi, baby~" Meis whispered, with happy tears in his eyes. "It's okay...Don't cry...Daddy and papa love you..."

Lio couldn't hold his tears in and quickly hugged Galo and sobbed on his shirt.

"Galo, I want our babies now..." He sobbed.

"Lio..." Galo murmured. 

"It's okay, Boss...You can hold our baby..." Meis responded to Lio's sobbing.

Lio got closer to the pair and soon found himself holding their tiny bundle of joy.

"Hello...Welcome to the Mad Burnish!" Lio purred, making the little baby girl smile.

"So, you got a name for her?" Galo asked curious.

"Yes...Me and Gueira talked about it...We'll name her Nina..." Meis answered softly.

"That's beautiful...Nina..." Lio whispered with a big smile.

Meis would be judged if he said that, but this is definitely the best day of his life.

~○~

Meis finally got discharged from the hospital two days later. They got home and getting the baby out of the car was easy. But Meis found it painful to walk. Gueira tried to help him out quickly, but Meis told him to stay with the baby at the doorstep.

They finally made it inside and Meis flopped on the couch.

"Alright...Give me my Princess, please!" Meis begged. Gueira gave him the baby and ran to the car.

"Gueira?" Meis wondered. Gueira returned quickly with the one and only teddy bear.

"I brought the teddy!" Gueira announced.

Meis smiled and held the baby close to him.

"I don't think I need it anymore...I'm already holding the cutest thing ever~" Meis smiled

"You sure? Maybe you might get depressed...like those stories I heard about new parents..." Gueira worried.

"Postpartum depression? I won't get it, as long as you're with me and do your duty as our baby's papa." Meis reassured Gueira. 

"Then we can give it to our baby...I'm sure she would love it!" Gueira suggested.

Meis agreed and placed the teddy near the baby basket.

~○~

They finally had dinner and Gueira helped Meis take a shower, before they prepared for bed.

As Gueira fell asleep, Meis was gently rocking the baby in his arms and singing to her. The baby closed her eyelids and quickly fell asleep as well, making Meis smile brightly.

He places the baby in the crib and gives her a tiny kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby~" Meis whispered and places the teddy bear on the rocking chair.

As he exited the nursery and entered the bedroom, he took another look in the mirror.

His postpartum belly was small, but the stretch marks were and will stay there for a while. He looked down at it and was happy to finally be able to see his own feet. He wasn't stressed about his body changing anymore. He had the three best things in the world right now.

Gueira.

Their daughter Nina.

And that Gray stuffed teddy bear.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: had to edit some things and do a grammar check up bc I SPELLED "GRAY" WRONG! It took me SIX MONTH to realize that GAHSHZBXBDJDJX 😭😭😣


End file.
